Spyro and the Polar Burns
by theuone
Summary: takes place after DOTD. While Spyro may have saved the world from Malefor, his work is not done. Two tribes of phoenixes are at war; the immortal flames versus the everlasting ice. Now Spyro, Cynder and friends have to stop the warring phoenixes before they cover the world in fire and ice. Will they succeed, or will the age of polar burns last forever?
1. Chapter 1

(so are you ready for my newest story? Well, this isn't in the Spyro's universal Adventures verse, soo, this follows right after DOTD, meaning that, Ignitus is the new chronicler, and also, Sparx is back to being a dragonfly for me. Also, you see that quote right below this, it's another thing i don't own, and that will include the coming pic, but i do own my characters and plot. Oh, I plan to use quotes from the Merlin's Dragon trilogy for each chapter, each one have some kind of similarity to the chapter. Well, enjoy)

"People make such an unnecessary fuss about dying. It's really just part of life, as the final chapter is just part of a book. Still ... we can always hope there might be a sequel." Merlin's Dragon trilogy book 1 chapter 23 (T. A. Barron)

Chapter 1- back from gone

The first thing Spyro felt was the blowing of the wind across his scales and wings. Spyro was about to go back to sleep before a pain swept through him; the blowing of the wind on his wings caused his bones to ache. That pain caused Spyro to jolt up, and think about what had just happened. Then he realized it! He was alive; they succeeded! Getting up, he winced as his wings hurt again, but that was nothing in comparison to the excitement of fact that the world still existed.

"Cynder!" Spyro looked around for a sign of the dark dragoness, but didn't see a single scale among the grassy terrain. "Cynder!?" Spyro called out again, hoping for a reply. Spyro strained his ears as he listened for a sign of his friend.

Spyro heard something from behind a boulder to his left, and ran over to see what it was. And it just so happened to be Cynder! He ran over to her semi-conscious form and hugged her with his wings, of which still throbbed painfully, but his joy overthrew that.

Startled, Cynder blinked at who was hugging her, and then recognized Spyro, "Did we win?" She said softly.

Spyro gazed into her emerald green eyes, "Yes, we've stopped Malefor; the world is safe."

Cynder smiled, "Thank you for never giving up on me." Cynder then looked downward at the ground, thinking about something.

"Are you alright?" Spyro noticed her demeanor.

Cynder looked back up at Spyro's purple eyes, "Spyro … did you hear what I said before you saved us?"

Spyro thought back to those last few seconds before he unleashed his power and then recalled the last thing he heard before waking up, and smiled, "Yes Cynder I did, and I love you too." Spyro once again hugged Cynder, but winced again.

After the long embrace, Cynder took a step back and looked up into the sky, "So now what do we do? I mean, the war should be over, so there's nothing that we should have to worry about."

Spyro looked up, "I don't know, perhaps we should go back to Warfang, check up with Sparx and the guardians." Spyro's eyes then clouded, remembering Ignitus's sacrifice, knowing that they now lacked the guardian of fire.

Cynder however, didn't notice his sorrow, "Come on, we don't have any time to lose." Cynder waved her tail playfully and spread her wings.

Spyro smiled back, hoping to hide his sadness, and unfurled his wings, but then he noticed just how much pain he was in. Spyro staggered and collapsed, so Cynder ran up to him, "Are you alright?"

"My wings, they hurt so much. I didn't notice until now." Spyro grunted out, clawing at the ground.

"How does this feel?" Cynder tapped his right wing lightly.

"Ow!" Spyro yelled out.

Cynder's expression darkened, "They might be broken. Hold up, I'm going to find some crystals."

Cynder hurried off, passing a small creek and rounded a bend of a hill, and found a few red and green gems, just the kind they needed to heal the purple dragon's wings. Smashing them with her tail, she grabbed some and headed back to Spyro.

"Here you go, I hope that will be enough." Cynder said optimistically, and dropped the gems next to Spyro, whom was still in pain.

Spyro touched the red and green gems with his front right paw, and breathed a sigh of relief as his wing bones mended and gave him a burst of strength. Once more, Spyro spread out his wings and smiled, "Now that's better."

To Cynder's surprise, her friend had already rocketed into the air, so she pouted as she raced after him, "You won't get away that easily!" She called out, laughing in joy.

The duo continued their race up until they reached the gates of Warfang but stopped short, not wanting to enter unallowed, not like they were worried though.

"I won." Cynder sang out proudly.

"No, I did." Spyro protested.

"Okay, it was a tie." Cynder replied.

The guard at the top of the gate blinked in surprise and opened the gate, it was the mole Mason. "I don't believe it, they're alive." He said to himself.

Spyro and Cynder wasted no time in flying to the temple, but they did see they numerous dragons stop and stare at the returning heroes.

As they made their way to the temple, Spyro felt something hit him in his stomach; it was Sparx. "Buddy, you're alive." Sparx said as Spyro slowed to a hover.

"Of course we are, we wouldn't let Malefor stop us." Spyro smiled.

Sparx frowned sadly, "Come on, the guardians are waiting for you." The dragonfly then flew off back into the temple.

"That was weird, it's rare to see Sparx act sad, and he didn't even acknowledge you." Spyro looked at Cynder, continuing to go into the temple.

"I agree, but at least it's better than an insult." Cynder remarked, and followed behind him.

They soon entered the guardian's chambers where Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer stood, and like always, Volteer spoke first, "Spyro, Cynder, it's marvelous, miraculous, stupendous, you actually survived."

Spyro chuckled, still amused by the electric guardian's vocabulary, "Yeah, but it was nothing that we couldn't handle."

Terrador looked down at the two, "Young dragons, you don't understand. It's been a month since you saved the world."

"A month? What happened to us for us to be out for a month?" Cynder asked.

"Yes, indeed, you have been missing for an entire month. We would like to know how you could have been out of existence's eye for so much time." Cyril replied.

"I have no idea, but has anything happened during our disappearance?" Spyro shook his head.

"The good thing is that no, there has been no problems as far as we can tell. Say, where is Ignitus?" Terrador responded, and then looked around for his friend.

Tears began to trickle down Spyro's snout, "He … he didn't make it." Spyro replied sadly.

Terrador lowered his head, "I see, we should begin the preparations for his funeral immediately.

"You two should go get some rest; it has been a long day, and tomorrow even longer." Cyril suggested.

As Spyro and Cynder left the room, Spyro suggested, "So, want to sleep together tonight, we haven't had a peaceful sleep together."

Cynder gave him a curious eye, "Are you sure the guardians would be okay with that?"

"Well, if they weren't they would have told us." Spyro replied, he couldn't wait to finally sleep on a bed again.

And so, later that night, while the two was sleeping, Spyro had a dream. He found himself standing in the air. But when he looked down, he gasped in surprise; the land was covered in flames on his left, and ice on his right. The fires and the ice were consuming every aspect of the land until that fire and ice was all that could be seen.

And then, a faint, distant voice spoke, "When the immortal flames and the everlasting ice meet in war, fire will freeze and ice will burn. Unless the age of polar burns can come to an end, the world will melt and shatter."

In his dream, Spyro shuddered; he had just gotten a prophecy foretelling the end of the world.

(the next chapter will show about the other side of the plot, with my newest OC's)


	2. Chapter 2

(well, here's yet another chapter, this time about my OC's side of the story. Oh, and yet another quote from an awesome book, hehe. Oh, last chapter when I talked about a coming pic, well turns out I can't use it since I don't own it, so it's back to Neo Space (which, well, it too is a pic I don't own), anyway, enjoy.)

"And now, my friends, a dragon's toast! Here's to life's little blessings: wars, plagues, and all forms of evil. Their presence keeps us alert—and their absence keeps us grateful." Merlin's Dragon trilogy book 1 chapter 35 (T. A. Barron)

Chapter 2 – the royal runaway and the rebel

"We shall attack tomorrow!"

Ruby flinched at the command; she didn't see why she had to come to this meeting. Perhaps it was because her father just so happened to be the king of the fire phoenixes. The princess, however, didn't let her disinterest distract her. After all, "One of royalty mustn't act otherwise." It was one of her mother's favorite quotes. Ruby looked around the dome that they held meetings in; it was as elegant as they could get with mixing volcanic properties and phoenixian architecture. Down below her, and her parents, they could see the hundreds of phoenixes that had gathered to hear their monarchs speak.

Her father, Flumonous, said one last thing, "Prepare for the battle ahead, you are all now dismissed." Ruby let a sigh of relief escape her beak; she could finally get back to her maps.

However, as she spread her wings out, she heard her mother, Flumona, call to her, "Dear, could we talk to you?"

Knowing that she couldn't just leave them, Ruby turned around, her back talons clicked the rocky ground impatiently, "Yes?"

"Why is it you don't seem to like coming to these meetings? You know that unless we can stop the ice phoenixes, they will overrun us and kill us." Her mother asked.

Ruby frowned slightly, she had no idea who had started this whole thing, but as far as she knew, their cousins, the ice phoenixes had developed a sudden desire to obtain more land, namely, the volcanoes that she her people lived in. And all the while her father was determined to whip them out before the ice phoenixes could make the first move.

It all began a month ago after the dragon heroes Spyro and Cynder defeated Malefor and saved the world. From what Ruby could gather, the ice phoenixes took it the worst, thanks to the fact that the Destroyer had passed through their home. What she didn't get was why they didn't just refreeze their old home, of which they had done only to a small portion of.

"Well mother, I just don't see why we can't negotiate with the ice phoenix king. Why do we need to attack them?" Ruby tried to reason.

Her father chuckled and ruffled his wings, "I can assure you that we've already tried that, but Cryon just won't listen. No matter what we suggest, he's just as stubborn as a dragon."

"Does this answer your question, my little one?" Flumona asked, preening her left wing.

"Sure, may I go now?" Ruby replied, still clicking the ground with her back talons.

"Alright, we'll talk to you later." Flumonous replied.

Ruby nodded her head and lifted off into the sky; flying was her favorite thing to do, more so than most phoenixes because of her dream to fly to new lands. But for right now she flew back to her room, and landed next to her mirror. She took a good look at her sleek body before preening. She made sure every single red-orange and gold feather was in place. Especially the golden tufts on top of her head that resembled a crown, a sign of her royal lineage.

Ruby wasn't particularly interested in politics or being royalty, but instead her passion was for exploring. However, her parents would have nothing of that and often say things such as "But as the princess of our tribe, you must set a good example of our power," or "But if you left, then who knows what would happen to you, and we would be devastated."

Ruby abruptly stopped her preening as she heard some voices outside her room; it was her parents.

"I don't believe you're still going through with this! Lying to everyone and convincing them to attack. It's not as if the ice phoenixes aren't weak enough, but now you want to rush them to their demise without a second thought?" Flumona was saying fiercely.

Ruby was intrigued, what were her parents hiding? Pressing her ear tuft next to the makeshift door, she continued to listen in on their conversation.

"You don't get it, unless we can get rid of them, there will always be conflict between us, it's inevitable." Flumonous rebuked.

"And you said Cryon was as stubborn as a dragon, hmmp, you're one to talk." Flumona replied.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Flumonous said back.

"As far as I can tell, you're no better than him." Flumona snapped back, literally, with her beak.

"You … just get out of here, I'll tell our daughter the news." Flumonous said angrily.

Anxiously, Ruby stepped back from the door and went back to her mirror, acting like she hadn't heard their argument. She was preening her tail feathers when her father entered the room. "Hey dad, is something wrong?" Ruby asked innocently, looking into his blazing-red eyes.

"Yes, there is something." Flumonous looked down sadly, but even then he seemed to be angry.

"And what would that be?" Ruby prompted, extending a wing to remove a loose feather.

Her father sighed, and reluctantly said, "Well, we need you to go to the ice phoenixes and give them an ultimatum; either they submit to our terms, or they die."

"Have you lost it!?" Ruby screeched out, there was no way that she would travel into enemy territory.

Flumonous was taken aback by his daughter's ferocity, "Think it over, you don't have long." He left her room, dragging his tail feathers on the charred floor.

Ruby grumbled after her father left; something smelled fishy about this. Why would her father tell her to give their cousins an ultimatum even though he already declared that they would attack tomorrow? She wouldn't even get to tell them since they would just capture her and send her to their dungeon. And if they didn't, the army wouldn't be too long behind her, and might even attack regardless of the answer.

Ruby almost started to cry, which was rare for a phoenix, but considering the situation, her father was basically sending her to her doom. She started to panic, unsure about what to do. Whatever she did, it would hurt her parents. Ruby took a deep breath and exhaled some fire, she had to leave and figure out a way to stop this war before someone important died.

Sadly, she unrolled a scroll with her talons and took a quill out from an ink bucket. It was an old wing feather of hers; he then proceeded to write a good-bye note to her parents. Broken-hearted, Ruby flew out of her room after rolling the scroll back up with her beak.

Ruby almost stopped mid-flight when she heard someone call her name, "Hey Ruby, what's wrong?" It was her best friend Bomm.

Ruby increased her speed, she didn't want to be found leaving, "Go away!" She called out.

Bomm, was curious, he was the only one other than her parents that she would confide in. In fact, he was the only phoenix other than the king and queen that didn't call her 'Princess Ruby', "Not until you tell me what you're doing." He called back, using his fire powers to dash over in the same direction as Ruby.

"I can't stay here, just go away." Ruby flapped her wings faster, dislodging a feather in the process.

Bomm lowered his speed, it was obvious something was troubling her, but she wouldn't let him get close, so he would just have to follow at a distance. _Whatever is going on, I'll figure it out, _with this resolve, he clutched the four talons of his right leg tightly; this was going to be one big adventure.

On the other side of the continent, Shard took a deep breath, he just loved the icy air, it was so clean and free of ash and other things. He didn't understand how their cousins, the fire phoenixes, could stand it. He looked around the snow dune he called home, his ice-blue and white-silver feathers blended into it perfectly. He was lucky to be near Their Majesty's castle, it was one of the few areas that had been refrozen. The only cost for living here was that his parents and older brother had been enlisted into the army.

Shard gave himself a disbelieving laugh, some King he had, wanting to destroy the fire phoenixes. There was no way it could end well for either side. Cryon and Cryra had come to the decision that they needed more land, just in case another disaster came around. That, he could agree with, but taking it from the fire phoenixes? Shard could only hope that what he was about to do next would help the world.

Shard took in another deep breath, and an icy wind blew through his tail feathers; the wind was just right for his plan. Their Majesty's had lookout guards all over, so if he wanted to escape, it would have to be quick. Shard sighed, who would have thought that he'd want to leave his home, but if he didn't, he too would soon join the army, and the upcoming war. Shard looked in all directions about the snow drift, and grasped the ground with his talons. He heaved himself out and stretched his wings; it was time to fly. As quickly as a snowstorm, he rocketed off into the air, into the coming blizzard. It would be his only camouflage, for that if he was discovered leaving right now, he would be brought into the army early, and then, there would be no way for him to end this war without deaths.

Shard continued to fly in the blizzard until he was sure he had a good distance from the palace and surrounding places. He slowed his flight once he started to see grass, not many ice phoenixes traveled beyond the ice and snow out of their own free will. He landed next to a tree; its leaves provided shade from the sun. Shard's joy was interrupted when he heard voices come from above. He flattened his feathers to his body and hid behind the tree, hoping he wouldn't be spotted.

"Are you sure something flew this way? No ice phoenix in their right mind would want to leave the comforts of the ice." Shard recognized that voice; it was Freeze, an old friend from his past.

Shard wouldn't have guessed that he'd be hiding from him, but now he had no choice. He breathed a sigh of relief when Freeze turned around, not waiting for an answer from the ice phoenix he was scouting with. At long last, Shard was home free, now it was time to get some help and stop this war from happening. With this in mind, Shard took flight; an icy mist escaped his beak as he knew that whatever happened in the next few weeks could be up to his decisions.

(so what do you think so far? anything to say at all?)


	3. Chapter 3

(Well, I'm back, I was trying to work on my other stories first, but that's sort of failing, as you can tell. Oh and yet another quote, I plan to use a different one for each chapter, but don't worry, with that as the case, this could reach over sixty chapters, not that it will, but can. For a response to Alpha Kyogre : you know what? I might have subconsciously had that in mind, seeing as how I too have watched it, but I've only gotten to the first few episode. But unlike Chima, both sides of the phoenixes are in the wrong, as you can tell with the parts about the kings. To Htffan951 : yeah, I do seem to have a problem about rushing when it comes to my stories, and yeah, I do admit, the part with Ruby flying away was short, perhaps I could actually work on the abruptness of the situation to my advantage, You know, I'm not sure but either RubyxShard or RubyxBomm might happen. And thanks for the reviews, they do help out a lot.)

"Some words, I've found, carry more weight than others. There are even words that, like literary oxen, bear enormous loads of meaning and metaphor. Yet there is no word, in any language, that carries more weight than this one: friend." Merlin's Dragon trilogy book 1 chapter 32 (T. A. Barron)

Chapter 3- life after the war

"Ignitus was a dear friend and excellent guardian," Terrador was saying to the crowd that had come to the memorial for Ignitus. "He always knew what to do in a situation and made sure that our world could be saved." Terrador stepped down, not wanting to continue.

Spyro reluctantly walked up to the podium where he was to address the public, "Ever since I first met Ignitus, he was always there to help. Sure, at first, he was rather hopeless, but after learning about me, he lightened up. He got me on the right track to stopping the end of the world. And at the very end, he gave his life to make sure me and Cynder could face Malefor. Without Ignitus, we would not be here, in fact, he should be the true savior of the world." Spyro had spoken as much as he could; this was not a topic he wanted to continue, so he had shortened his speech.

Cynder took a deep breath and walked to the podium, "While I didn't know Ignitus as much as Spyro or the guardians did, I do know just how great Ignitus is."

Cynder was cut short as a voice yelled out from the crowd, "Get off the stage, you aren't worthy to speak the name of Ignitus!" Cynder looked through the sitting dragons and saw that the voice belonged to an earth dragon; she would have to keep an eye on him.

Cynder continued after smacking her tail blade on the ground, creating a ringing sound, "As I was saying, I could tell just how great Ignitus was. He accepted me when no one other than Spyro would. Ignitus knew that my bond with Spyro would help us stop Malefor and encouraged our bonds to grow. In the end, he sacrificed himself for our safety, he truly is a hero."

"Get out of here, Terror of the Skies!" Cynder flinched as the same earth dragon from earlier called her by her former title. Sulking, she walked away, remembering just how she had earned that name.

Spyro caught up with her as she was entering the temple, "Cynder, you know you can't just dwell on the past. It will only be forgotten if you let it be." He tried to say reassuringly as he draped a wing over Cynder.

"Well, you haven't had to live with the fact that you've betrayed your own species and have killed many of them. You don't know what I've got to live through." Cynder snapped, shrugging off his wing.

Spyro walked ahead and turned around to look into her eyes, "That is true, I haven't done what you've done, but that doesn't mean that it can't be forgiven. And that includes you; all you have to do is forgive yourself."

Cynder stopped in the corridor outside the room that they had shared. Ever since she and Spyro returned yesterday, they had gotten mixed reactions from the citizens of Warfang; some had hailed her as a hero, and yet, others refused to even look at her. Cynder wondered just how long this would go on; would she ever be free from the scorning looks from dragons that she wronged?

Spyro noticed her demeanor, "Come on, let's go to the market." He said, hoping to cheer her up.

Spyro led Cynder back outside just in time to see the crowd disperse for the end of Ignitus's memorial, and Cynder breathed in the air, "At least the war is over. Now we can tend to any odds and ends we have." Cynder then said quietly, "Including forgetting my past."

Spyro heard her however and shook his head sadly; this was not going to be easy for the dragoness. He then thought about Cynder saying that there was no more war; thanks to his dream, if he could call it that, he wasn't so sure that their peace would be lasting. While Spyro wanted to tell Cynder about his dream, he didn't want her to worry. In fact, he didn't want anyone to worry, not so soon after Malefor's defeat. So he kept quiet about the dream and the prophecy that came with it.

Cynder noticed Spyro being deep in thought, and said cheerfully, "Come on, we don't have all day."

Cynder then spread her wings, preparing to fly down over to the market. She hoped things wouldn't go badly, but considering how a majority of the public felt about her, who knew how things would turn out. Spyro followed behind her, hoping to distract himself from his worries. They landed after a few minutes, and Cynder looked around at the stands; the local moles were selling all kinds of things, from jewels, to the crystals that healed dragons, to food, and weapons.

"So where should we start?" Spyro asked, not paying any heed to the mixed looks from various dragons.

Cynder shrugged her wings, "I don't know, I've never been somewhere like here before."

"Me neither, I've never had a chance to do something without it being in the middle of the war or something." Spyro looked around, curious as to what to do.

At that time, five dark-green shapes walked out from behind them in an alley; it was the earth dragon from the memorial and presumably his friends. "So the Terror of the Skies sticks around. Do you have a death wish or something?" The dragon said threateningly.

Spyro growled out, "Are you blind? Cynder is not that same dragon; she is just as much of a victim as anyone else."

"She killed many dragons, and now she has to pay, with her life." The dragon said stubbornly, pacing forward.

Spyro took a step back, they were outnumbering him and Cynder, and moreover, he didn't want to fight another dragon, "Malefor was controlling her, she was just his puppet." He tried to reason. The earth dragon wasn't listening, and he gestured with his tail to his gang, and they made a circle around the duo.

"Uh, can we kill them?" Cynder asked, sincerely confused and worried about the outcome.

"No chance, that wouldn't do us any good." Spyro replied, and thought of a way out of this mess; they could always fly away, but their foes would just chase them, or they could fight back, resulting in ancestors knows what, or they could defend, getting beat up eventually. It was obvious that this earth dragon wanted Cynder dead, and wouldn't stop until vengeance was his.

Just then, a voice called out from the rooftops, "Ahh, Quake, cut it out. Haven't you ever learned to stop bullying people?" Spyro looked up to see two fire dragons, an electric dragon, and an earth dragoness. The voice belonged to one of the fire dragons, the male one, for that the other one was a dragoness.

"Flame," Quake growled, "Stay out of this, this time. That dark dragoness is a monster, and she can't be here any longer.

Flame and his friends flew down and landed next to Spyro and Cynder, "That's nice and all, but seriously, does she really look all that dangerous to you?" Flame said sarcastically; Cynder eyed the scene around her with worry and interest, not sure on what to do.

Quake growled even more, "You and your friends have gotten in my way for the last time. Get them boys." The earth dragon ordered to his goons. However, he didn't anticipate his 'friends' to back away; outnumbered and outpowered, Quake was soon alone as he stared down the six dragons.

Quake ran off, knowing that it had become a fight he couldn't win, "You haven't gotten away with this yet, I will get that terror out of our city even if it's the last thing I do!"

Flame yawned, "Bye bye."

"I guess the bully will never learn." The fire dragoness said nonchalantly.

Spyro took a good look at the four dragons; Flame had golden wings, crest, underbelly, and his horns and tail tip matched Spyro's. Flame's eyes were as red as his scales. The fire dragoness was more pink than red and that included her wings, and her crest (of which was mostly on the top of her head but with a few spikes on her tail) was purple, her underbelly was as tan, and her horns were shaped like Spyro's as well. Her eyes were an aquamarine color, and she wore a heart-shaped pendent on her neck. The earth dragoness had forest-green scales with a brown underbelly, her horns were shaped like that of a ram, she had no crest, and her tail tip was a club. Her wings matched her main scale color. And lastly, the electric dragon was a bright yellow, but his wings, and underbelly were a shade of blue. His crest and horns were black and shaped like Spyro's, and his tail tip was shaped like a sphere, of which glowed yellow.

Spyro blinked at the group of four, "Uhh, thanks. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't show up."

Flame smiled, "It was nothing, we handle situations that Quake causes all the time. He and his lackeys just love causing problems for people, and yet, they always run away when outnumbered. Well, everyone knows who you two are, and I'm sure you know my name if Flame. These are my friends, Ember," Flame nodded to the pink dragoness, "Atom," he looked at the electric dragon, "and Vyne." Flame pointed out Vyne, whom seemed a bit shy with new people.

"I never would have thought that I could have met the great heroes Spyro and Cynder. Say, I don't suppose you two were taking that month off for, uh, personal needs, eh?" Atom asked rather curiously.

Spyro glanced at Cynder, "Uhh, no. In fact, we don't even know what happened after saving the world; we just woke up a day or so ago." Cynder was surprised when a hint of pink showed through Spyro's purple checks, it was obvious that Atom's question made the hero embarrassed at the hidden meaning of it.

"Well, if you ever need help, don't be afraid to ask us." Ember said, turning around.

"Well, actually, yeah. We are rather new to living here, mind showing us around?" Cynder asked.

"Sure, it's not every day that we get to talk to the two dragons that saved the world." Atom replied.

Cynder smiled on the inside; these dragons didn't care about her past. Flame seemed to notice her reaction and said, "Don't worry; we shall be your new friends."

Spyro smiled, it seemed like a good start to living after the war to him.

(So, what do you think of this chapter? I feel like I'm forgetting something about this chapter, but I'm not sure. Well, we all know what Flame and Ember look like (hopefully) but just in case, I gave their descriptions. I'll be getting back to them in chapter five, but chapter four will bring us back to Ruby and Shard. Oh and I'd like to thank the song Planet Net, by the Subdigitals (Code Lyoko) for helping me with this chapter, it's rather fitting. If I'm missing anything that I was going to say, i'll tell you in the next chapter)


	4. Chapter 4

(well, here's chapter four, and a bit more character development. Also, I do think I may have been able to address the abruptness of the Ruby flyaway part here. To guest, thanks, and to be honest, neither have I. Oh yeah, I remember what I had forgotten about last chapter, I wanted to add Sparx in somewhere. I'll just have to take care of that in chapter five, enjoy.)

"When your feet are most firm, when your winds are most steady, when your plans are most assured - that's when everything changes. Believe me, I know." Merlin's Dragon trilogy book 1 chapter 15 (T. A. Barron)

Chapter 4- changes of plans

"How could this happen!?" Flumonous said between sobs, occasionally flaring out his wings as he paced around Ruby's room.

It had been several hours after the king had asked Ruby to be an ambassador and go to the ice phoenixes. When he and Flumona had returned to her room, they saw Ruby's letter, the talonscript was obviously rushed, and that of someone with a broken heart.

"Why did I do this?" Flumonous asked, a bit hysterically. He remembered earlier when he had that fight with Flumona and then talked to Ruby, but it all seemed like a bad dream. It was like he had been asleep and was in a situation he wasn't in control of.

Flumona had been standing in the doorway the entire time, a grim expression etched on her face. She was equally distressed about this development, and equally heartbroken about their daughter flying away, but she couldn't show it.

"Flumona, what got into us?" Flumonous looked at his mate desperately.

Flumona couldn't take it anymore; she walked over to Flumonous and slapped him lightly with her right wing, "Get a hold of yourself, if our subjects hear about this then who knows what will happen."

The king looked at the queen with a bewildered expression and then took a deep breath, "I just never thought that something like this would happen. What should we do?"

"First off, we should cancel tomorrow's attack. If our daughter did go to the ice phoenixes, well, I won't allow her to get in any more danger than she may be already." Flumona offered, starting to preen Flumonous's feathers.

The fire phoenix king sighed, "You're right. Whatever is going on, we need to make sure that our daughter is safe. Perhaps we should also send out a scouting party to see if there is any idea about which way she went."

"We can do the scouting party right now, and the cancelation of the attack first thing tomorrow, it is getting very late tonight." Flumona looked up at sky outside, one of the moons were full.

"Indeed, we need to rest and continue to think about what we are going to do. Come on; let's go see about that scouting party." Flumonous agreed, and then flew outside.

It didn't take the monarchs long to find the captain of their army; Mar. He had just finished up his nighttime patrol. Mar looked like your average fire phoenix, red feathers, orange eyes, yellow beak and talons.

Mar was surprised to see them flying towards him and landed, "Your Majesty's, what brings you to see me?" He said, bowing.

"We have a problem." Flumonous replied.

"Is it about tomorrow's attack?" Mar asked.

"Yes and no, we'll get to that tomorrow morning, but for now we have a different problem." Flumonous's tail feathers twitched.

"Ruby has flown away." Flumona said next, her voice almost cracked as she struggled to keep her composure.

"What!? Why? What happened?" Mar screeched in disbelief.

"The two of us had a fight earlier, and then I had asked Ruby to go tell the ice phoenixes my demands. It all seemed like a bad dream though." Flumonous explained.

"So what is it you want me to do?" Mar said politely.

"We need you to take a scouting party and search for her." Flumonous said.

"Anything for the princess." Mar bowed and then flew off.

"Bring back our Ruby safely." Flumona whispered softly.

The next morning, Ruby woke up slowly. But when she noticed that she wasn't lying on her bed, she bolted up onto her talons. Blurrily, she looked around her, and then remembered all that had transpired last night; the meeting, her parent's arguing, her father's request, and then her flying away from the volcanic palace. Ruby must have blacked out when she flew away from her home; she couldn't remember exactly how she had gotten to where she was.

Right now, Ruby could tell that she had gone to sleep at the bottom of a cliff. Above her was a rocky ceiling, and around her was a lush meadow. There were a few trees here and there, and the wind was howling, which caused a few leaves to get blown around.

Ruby then began wondering what to do; she could return home, if she knew the way, and if her parents were in a forgiving mood. She could try and talk to the ice phoenixes, but who knows what would happen then, or she could find someone that could help. The fire phoenix princess decided on that last option, but before she flapped her wings, her stomach began to grumble.

Frowning, she lifted off into the air; there were a few thermals that she could ride, and then looked around for something to eat. While she hadn't hunted before, she knew how to thanks to a few failed attempts during some of her small misadventures back home. It was the curse of being royalty; you could get almost anything you wanted with the tap of a talon. Ruby soon spotted a rabbit coming out of its burrow, and she cracked a smile with her beak; this would be her first success. The wind was blowing against her, but she wasn't worried, and swooped downward, folding her wings and outstretching her talons.

What the princess didn't count on was someone else diving downward at her target; a streak of orange struck the rabbit first. Opening her wings, Ruby cut her dive short and landed on the ground, and then gasped when she saw who had beaten her to the chase.

"Bomm!?" Ruby hadn't counted on her friend to have followed her.

"I always was the better hunter." Bomm said jokingly, and then wiped away any remaining flames with his tail feathers.

"What are you doing here?" Ruby asked, confused.

Bomm frowned, sighing, he said, "When you flew away last night, I decided to follow you and try and see what happened with you. What did happen?"

Ruby felt something wet trickle down her feathers; it was a tear. "I'm not entirely sure, I heard my parents fighting about something important, and then father had wanted me to give the ice phoenixes a message. I panicked, and that was when I left." She hadn't wanted to tell him too much.

Bomm nodded, understanding enough, "They are probably worried to death about you; we should go back and talk to them."

Ruby let out a snort of fire, scorching some grass, "No way! I'm not going back home until this entire 'war' is settled, peacefully."

Bomm cocked his head curiously, "We should at least try and give them a message. But how do you plan to stop them from fighting?"

"I honestly don't know, I was just going to figure it out on the fly." Ruby admitted.

Bomm removed a loose feather from his left wing before talking, "Well, perhaps we need some sort of mediator, someone who can help Their Majesty's talk it out."

"And you have an idea about whom?" Ruby asked skeptically.

"Nope, but I'm sure we'll figure it out." Bomm replied causally, and then looked down at the roasted rabbit, "Hungry?"

Ruby blinked, and then remembered what she was doing in the first place, "Oh yes, I haven't eaten since before the meeting last night."

Bomm chuckled and tossed the rabbit over to her, "Here, I already ate. Oh, a word of advice, next time, aim for where you think the rabbit will be, not where it is."

After finishing eating, Ruby decided about what the two of them should do, and as much as she didn't want to admit it, she enjoyed Bomm's company. The two of them soon flew to the top of a cliff overlooking a valley. Off in the distance, Ruby thought she saw something silverish to her far left, but she dismissed it. Looking downward, she eyed their new destination; the dragon city of Warfang. If anyone could help the two fire phoenixes, it was the dragons.

Meanwhile, Cryon paced around his frosty throne room, "So Shard has disappeared? What is he up to?"

Freeze was bowing to his king and queen, "I have no idea."

"Do you think it has any connections to what the fire phoenixes are planning?" Cryra asked her mate.

"I hope not. The last thing we need now is for them to attack us, not with land still recovering. Forcing our powers upon the land isn't something I like having to do." Cryon replied.

"Your Highnesses, may I leave?" Freeze asked politely.

"Alright, we will call you back when we need you. Seeing as you are the captain of the guard, you should find something to do." Cryon said, turning his ice-blue head to Freeze.

Freeze took one last look at his king and queen before leaving. Cryon and Cryra had silver bellies, ice-blue feathers on the rest of the body, and some pure white tufts of feathers on their head resembling a crown. The throne room matched the monarchs with its ice-blue walls and silver-white floor.

Cryon sighed after Freeze flew off, "Why must there always be trouble? I would love to have a day for us to relax, but I suppose it will never happen."

"True, we have to figure whatever the reason is for Shard leaving, we might even have to put him into the army with his family just to keep an eye on him." Cryra mused over.

"I have the feeling that it is the very reason why he left." Cryon swept the icy floor with his tail feathers in annoyance.

"True, but we need all available talons if the fire phoenixes attack. What should we do?" Cryra sighed, wondering just why their cousins were planning an attack.

"We should increase patrols along our territory, and prepare for whatever happens next." Cryon hoped that the next few days would be eventless as he stared outside through a window, admiring his frosty kingdom.

At the same time, Shard woke up, rising onto his talons from where he had slept. He had fallen asleep under the shade of a tree. Looking around, he could tell that it was nearing midday; sunlight shown through the leaves of his tree. His feathers seemed to itch under what he considered to be rather hot air, and expelled some of his ice energy to keep cool.

"If I'm going to find help in this weather, this might seem like a long journey." Shard chuckled to himself.

Flapping his ice-blue wings, he headed off into the sky, looking down at the landscape. A cool breeze comforted his body as the heat continued its assault on him. Shard eventually caught something to eat, and flew over to a small pond to drink. However, it seemed that no matter what he did, the summer weather continued to exhaust him.

"Okay, I have had it with this weather!" Shard said after about half an hour of flying in the burning sunlight. Frustrated, he breathed out ice energy after landing back on the ground unsteadily. Hoping that the cold he created would help him relax, he sat down and started to rest.

"Maybe I should just have stayed home, this place is unbearable." Shard sighed. However, as much as he tried to close his eyes and get some sleep, the sun continued to make him uneasy, which caused him to get back up.

To try and get his mind off of the heat, Shard started to preen his wings, making sure that every feather was in its proper place. It worked only for a small time as Shard started to get dizzy from dehydration.

"By Their Majesty's wings! I'll never stop the upcoming war if I can't even survive one afternoon off of the ice." Shard yelled out, exasperated, and then expelled more ice energy.

He decided just to push on through with his journey, hoping to bear the heat long enough to get help. Shard eventually made his way to the top of a hill looking down on a city. Off to his right, Shard had the thought that there was a fire, but dismissed it. He could only hope that the dragons of Warfang could help solve his problems.

(Well, what do you think so far? Also, has anyone noticed the main problem in regards to the monarchs and the plot?)


	5. Chapter 5

(Oh my, wow is this chapter much longer. Well, Dragon-Uprising , you're about to get your answer as to what's going to happen. Also, you'll probably realize the problem with the monarchs in this chapter. And last of all, here's a tribute to a song that helped me with this story; The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy, tis a good song.)

"Journeys take endlessly varied forms. They are the ultimate shape-shifters. Only one thing do all journeys have in common: Somewhere, perhaps when you least expect it, they begin." Merlin's Dragon trilogy book 1 chapter 19 (T. A. Barron)

Chapter 5- crash course

Spyro had been enjoying the day or two thanks to the help Flame and his group gave him and Cynder. The two of them now knew where everything in Warfang was, and all of its attractions. Right now, the two of them were back in the market, looking around the wooden shops. They hadn't gotten any more trouble from Quake and his gang since hanging out with Flame and friends.

"So Cynder," Spyro said while passing a jewelry shop, "what do you think about Flame and the others? I think they'll be great help for us readjusting to our lives."

Cynder thought over it for a few seconds, tapping a claw on her narrow chin while doing so, "Well, Flame seems to be a bit cocky, but I think that could be an advantage; fitting for a fire dragon like him. Ember seems like she is open-minded and such, while Atom looks like he's the happy-go-lucky kind of dragon. As for Vyne … well, I guess she's not comfortable around new people. Can't say I blame her though, especially with my past; who knows about what Vyne went through."

Spyro chuckled a bit, "You could make it as a detective. Well, I think Atom reminds me of Sparx to some degree."

Cynder gave the purple dragon a confused look, "What's a detective?"

Spyro wasn't sure how to take her question; he was both ready to break out in laughter, thinking it was common knowledge, and be concerned for some reason, "Uhh, well, a detective is someone who uses clues and people's actions and stuff to figure out something that is unknown. It's something me and Sparx used to do back home."

"Ahh, I see," Cynder gave a believing nod, "Anyway, where is that little bugger at? Sparx, that is."

"Hmm, I don't know, I think he doesn't want to see you." Spyro said while they passed by an armor shop.

Cynder gave a snort, "And after I brought you back safely. Didn't he want me to promise him that?"

"You know what, I think he did." Spyro replied, "Hey wait, I'm pretty sure I was the one who woke you back up."

"That might be, but I got you those gems." Cynder said smugly.

"Touché." Spyro said back, prompting another look of confusion from the dragoness. "It's another thing from back home."

Just then, Cynder noticed a yellow glow come from behind a stall, "There you are, Sparx." Cynder did a shadow dash over to the dragonfly before he could fly off, and then put a paw on top of Sparx.

"Hey, dragonfly hiding here!" Sparx said in outrage.

"Yeah, why are you hiding?" Spyro said, walking over.

"I'm trying not to encounter her." Sparx pointed at Cynder as she raised her paw.

"And why would that be?" Cynder asked accusingly.

Sparx frowned, uncertain of what to say as he continued to hover, "Well …"

"Well what?" Cynder prompted.

"I just didn't want to admit that you're not half bad, for a girl." Sparx said after a few minutes.

"I'm not sure whether or not to take that as a complement." Cynder said, stonefaced. The 'girl' part irked her.

"Well, I ought to get going, I've got something planned." Sparx said as he started to dart off.

"Not without us you don't." Spyro stepped in front of his adoptive brother.

The three of them walked out from behind the stall and back into the bustling crowd just in time to see an adult earth dragon walking around. "I am looking for Spyro and Cynder. Has anyone seen them, their presence is requested among the guardians."

Spyro looked at Cynder and back over to the guard, "We're over here."

The guard looked over in their direction and said, "Good, the guardians wish to talk to you, you'd best get going, I think it's urgent." He then flew off.

"I wonder what that was all about." Sparx remarked.

"Well, I guess we should be going, lucky for you Sparx." Cynder replied, waving her tail as she started to unfurl her red wings.

"Naw, Sparx can come with us. You will come with us, won't you?" Spyro had enough with being separated from his childhood friend.

"Okay, fine, but don't blame me when I get kicked out." Sparx threw up his hands in annoyance.

Spyro simply shook his head in amusement and spread his wings, and so the trio flew off towards the guardians. When they arrived, Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer were sitting down, apparently waiting for them.

"It's good to see you finally got the message." Cyril said, standing up, as did the others.

"Now we can get to business." Terrador spread his wings, of which he was using to channel his earth powers, discovering whether or not anyone else was around through the ground. A simple nod told them there was no one else around to listen.

"I don't suppose you guys lost a trinket or something? Cause, if that's the case, then I'm sure it can be replaced." Sparx commented.

"Very funny Sparx, now do us a favor and just stop talking." Cynder said, sitting attentively.

Sparx frowned as Volteer spoke up, "No, that is not the case, Sparx, we have a question for you two; have either of you heard of the phoenixes?"

"I can't say I have." Spyro answered.

"And neither have I, at least, I don't think so." Cynder said next.

"Ahh, I see," Volteer nodded, "well, the phoenixes are a species of birds with natural elemental abilities, similar to our own. There are only two known kinds of phoenixes; fire phoenixes, and ice phoenixes."

"So, does this have anything to do with you calling us?" Cynder asked.

"Very, we have gotten several small reports of hostile activity from both tribes, and any attempt to contact their monarchs has ended in failure." Terrador gave the report.

"I guess you want us to go talk to them?" Spyro suggested.

"That would be the case, except we don't know what either group is planning, you may not even be able to get to their respective palaces." Cyril interjected.

Cynder looked like she was thinking hard, "I think I might have heard about them once before, but I'm not sure. It would have been something related to my past."

Just then, the unexpectable happened; two fire phoenixes flew into the room frantically. One was a girl; her red-orange and gold feathers shown vibrantly in the sunlight coming from a window and the gold tufts on the top of her head stuck straight up, while the male lacked the tufts. The two of them stood just a little bit taller than Spyro and Cynder.

The two phoenixes stared around the room in awe, and Spyro gave a blink of surprise, "Uhh, hello." Spyro said slowly.

"Well, this is unexpected." Terrador remarked.

Cyril scratched his chin with a claw, "I doubt that this could mean anything good."

"Well, young phoenixes, might we know your names?" Volteer asked.

The male phoenix spoke first, "Uhhm, well, my name is Bomm, and this is Ruby."

"Nice to meet you two, I am Terrador, guardian of earth, and these are my colleges, Volteer, the electric guardian, and Cyril, guardian of ice." Terrador replied, while Volteer gave the two fire phoenixes a curious look, and Cyril stared off, deep in thought about something.

"And, I'm Spyro, this is Cynder, and the dragonfly is Sparx." Spyro spoke up, waving his tail at Cynder and Sparx.

Ruby gave the two dragons an amazed look, "You two are the famous heroes that saved the world? You aren't very old."

"What about me!?" Sparx protested.

"Hmm, never heard of you." Bomm replied, which got dragonfly to sulk.

Spyro chuckled at Ruby's comment, "Well, apparently I'm destined for great things."

"Bomm and Ruby, what brings the two of you to our city?" Cyril asked.

"Go ahead, tell them." Bomm nudged Ruby forward with his left wing.

Ruby looked around nervously, took a deep breath, and spoke, "Well, my parents, Flumonous and Flumona have been having trouble with the ice phoenixes. You see, they're the king and queen."

"You're royalty!? I wouldn't have noticed." Terrador took a bow with his right wing as a sign of respect. Spyro however, didn't know how to react, never have even hearing of someone that was of royal blood.

"Ahh, to meet someone of royalty, not the average occasion. So, what seems to be the problem?" Cyril bowed as well.

Ruby looked around sheepishly, "Well, my parents and the ice phoenix monarchs have been starting to fight over land, no thanks to the Destroyer. I fear it's going to escalate into a war, and what's worse is that …" Ruby found herself unable to finish her sentence.

Bomm opened his beak to speak next, "Ruby had a fight with the king and queen, and flew off. I followed her so she wouldn't be alone."

"And the two of you came here, looking for help? Am I right?" Volteer asked.

"Yeah, I want to go back home, but not until this can be solved." Ruby straightened out a wing feather with her beak, all the while trying to forget about the argument.

Just then, the chamber door opened again, and everyone stared at what came in, surprised. An ice-blue and snow-white ice phoenix stood there, exhausted. Ruby and Bomm felt their hearts sink; they had only heard rumors about the ice phoenixes, neither had ever saw one, and tensed up, ready for whatever happened next. After taking a short look at the small crowd, the ice phoenix smiled and then collapsed, falling to the ground with a thud.

Spyro gasped, "He looks hurt."

Cynder looked over at Ruby and Bomm; the two of them remained motionless, and then she ran over to the fallen ice phoenix. When she put her paw on his head, she gasped in horror, "He's very hot, it must have been because of the weather. Cyril?" Cynder's words said all they needed to, and the adult ice dragon went over to them.

Using his ice element, Cyril breathed out a coat of ice and snow onto their new guest, "Now all we should have to do is wait until he wakes back up."

The group remained silent and worried until the ice phoenix woke back up, but when he did, he groaned, "Oh my head, where am I?"

"You are in the dragon city of Warfang, how do you feel?" Terrador replied.

The ice phoenix used his wings to try and stand back up, "So I made it? I need help. Oh, my name is Shard."

"I think that's obvious." Sparx mumbled out.

"Well, Shard, it's good to see you're able to stand." Cyril replied, ignoring Sparx.

Shard took another look around the room and saw Ruby and Bomm, "Fire phoenixes," Shard said in surprise, "never thought I'd see any without fighting."

"I take it that you're friendly?" Ruby asked.

"Of course, I didn't fly away from a war just to fight." Shard replied with a hint of indigniance.

Ruby breathed out a sigh of relief, and said, "Anyway, my name is Ruby, and this is Bomm."

"And I'm Spyro, this is Cynder, and that's Sparx." Spyro said, gesturing to his friends.

"I am Volteer; it is nice to have met you." Volteer said a bit quickly.

Shard cocked his head curiously, "Sorry, I didn't catch the last part."

Cyril spoke up, "What Volteer was saying is that is it nice to meet you. By the way, you may call me Cyril."

"And lastly, I am Terrador." The earth guardian said next.

"So Shard, I don't suppose you're here for the same reason as Ruby and Bomm?" Cynder asked curiously.

"I guess, that is, if it's stopping our tribes from starting a war." Shard replied, ruffling his feathers as the heat came back to him.

"Yeah, we hope to stop my parents from fighting your tribe." Ruby said, and then noticed her slip-up.

Shard stared back at the fire phoenix princess in surprise as he understood what was said, "You're the princess of the fire phoenixes!? I didn't recognize you before now." Shard bowed after noticing the golden feathers on top of Ruby's head.

Ruby frowned however, she didn't want everyone bowing to her all the time, "Okay, as my only order as being royalty, I want everyone to stop bowing to me!" Ruby flared out her wings in an exasperated way upon speaking.

The entire group was startled with Ruby's near-childish reaction, except for Bomm, whom had been used to his friend's thoughts on being royalty.

"Uhhm, might I ask as to why you don't want to be bowed to?" Terrador asked.

Ruby looked in the direction of the earth guardian, "Well, I don't really care whether or not I'm a princess. I'd prefer being treated like a normal fire phoenix."

"Wow, never thought you'd be like this. I always expected you to be a snob, no offense though." Shard chuckled.

"Well, all introductions aside, let's get down to business. What exactly is the deal about this 'war' that may be starting?" Cyril waved his tail to get attention.

Ruby started off, "From what I've heard, our problems are over territory; the ice phoenixes wanting more land, and my father being ready to defend ours. Also, we haven't been able to talk to Cryon and Crya in order for negotiations."

Terrador gave a nod and turned to Shard, "And what is your tribe's take on this?"

Shard took a deep breath before speaking, "Well, it's basically the same as Ruby's, except for a few small differences. Apparently, Their Majesty's haven't been able to talk to the fire phoenix monarchs, and are trying to defend from the eventual attack while slowly refreezing our home."

"If you ask me, it all sounds like one giant misunderstanding." Sparx commented after being silent for so long.

"So, how can we stop this war before everything goes wrong?" Cynder asked, starting to pace around the room in boredom.

Just then, Spyro remembered something important; the prophecy he had gotten soon after they arrived in Warfang. Seeing as how it was important now, Spyro spoke up just before Volteer had his chance, "Uh, I think I have something to say about this. The same night that me and Cynder got back here, I had a dream. In this dream, I was standing above the ground and flames were covering my left and ice on my right. Also, I think I heard something that could be considered a prophecy. It went like this 'When the immortal flames and the everlasting ice meet in war, fire will freeze and ice will burn. Unless the age of polar burns can come to an end, the world will melt and shatter'."

"Well, that doesn't seem to help us too much, though you should have told us sooner." Terrador said thoughtfully.

"Anyway, I believe we should make have a group escort the phoenixes back to their homes as we attempt to solve this dispute peacefully." Volteer suggested.

"And we already have the dragons for the job." Cyril looked at Spyro and Cynder.

Spyro sighed, dipping his head down, "Alright, when should we leave?"

Ruby, Bomm, and Shard shared a glance at each other, not sure what would happen if they went to their respective homes, and then Shard said something, "I'm not sure if I'll be able to get very far, it was difficult just getting here in this weather."

Cyril gave Shard a curious look, "I think I know what you're getting at. This weather isn't something you're used to. Spyro, before you all leave, go back to the market and look for an anklet with an ice-blue gem in the middle, and make sure it fits our ice phoenix friend here."

Spyro was puzzled by the request, "And what is this anklet supposed to do?"

"It should allow the wearer to remain cool in hot weather." Cyril explained.

"Well, I guess we should get going right now." Spyro unfurled his wings as he prepared for the flight.

"Hey, I'm coming with you! I'm not about to be left out of the adventure this time." Sparx said as the two dragons and three phoenixes headed outside.

The group made their way over to the market and eventually found Shard the enchanted anklet. But just as they flew off again to go to the phoenix kingdoms, four dragons flew over to them; it was Flame's group.

"Hey Spyro, how's it going?" The fire dragon asked, and then noticed their guests, "Phoenixes, wow, never met any before."

"Hey Flame, we're going off on a mission for the guardians." Spyro replied, giving a wave to the fire dragon and friends.

"Cool, can we come?" Atom asked.

"Uhh, I'm not sure we're allowed to." Vyne commented, not wanting to be around so many people.

"Well, the guardians did want us to bring Ruby, Bomm, and Shard here back to their homes; I guess the more the merrier." Spyro thought it through.

"Great, I'm sure you could use our help." Ember beamed.

"Good, because we probably don't have much time to lose." Ruby continued flapping her wings as they headed outside the city, hoping her father had stopped the attack.

(So, any comments? Once again, I feel like I'm forgetting something again.)


End file.
